nintendogsfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Tricks in Nintendogs + Cats
Please note that this guide is for the 3DS Version/Nintendogs + Cats ONLY. If you were looking for the guide for Nintendogs, see Trick (Nintendogs). Nintendogs + Cats Tricks can be taught to dogs and will allow you to obtain Owner Points. Certain tricks are harder to teach than others. There are 17 tricks in total. Your first dog must learn 'sit' at the beginning of the game. Teaching other tricks are not neccessary unless the player wishes to compete in Obedience Trials. Tricks are used to compete in Obedience Trials. Each dog can only learn three tricks per day. When the word "vertical" appears in this article, it means ^^^^ this way. Similarly, when the word "horizontal" appears in this article, it means ------> this way. List of Tricks (T) -> You have to use a treat for your dog to perform the trick Sit Down/ Sit Get your dog to stand on all fours. Draw a straight vertical line with your stylus beside your dog. '' '''This is the trick that you have to teach your first pet before you can continue on into the game.' Left Paw Get your dog to sit down. Hold '''its' left paw for a few seconds and then let go. '' Right Paw Get your dog to sit down. Hold '''its right paw' for a few seconds and then let go.'' Lie Down Get your dog to sit down. Draw a straight vertical line with your stylus beside your dog. '' Play Dead ''Get your dog to lie down. Draw a straight horizontal line above your dog. '' Spin (T) ''Get your dog to stand on all fours. Face its back and wave the treat back and forth behind your dog. '' Roll Over ''Get your dog to play dead. Draw a straight horizontal line above your dog. '' Sit Up (T) ''Get your dog to sit up. Wave the treat above its head. '' Jump (T) ''Get your dog to stand on all fours. Wave the treat above its head. '' Say Please (T) ''Get your dog to lie down. Wave the treat beside it. '' Stand Up ''What you do is get your dog to sit up. Then you wave a treat above the puppy's head. '' Cheer (T) ''Get your dog to stand on its hind legs. Wave the treat above your dog's head. '' Sneeze ''Get your dog to stand on all fours. Tickle your dog's nose. When training, don't do this trick too much or your puppy won't be willing to do it anymore. Beg (T) Get your dog to stand on its hind legs. Wave the treat infront of your dog's front paws. Handstand Get your dog to stand on all fours. Hold one of its back legs up. Breakdance (T) Have your dog roll over, then wave a treat behind its head. Howl Get your dog to stand on all fours. Imitate a dog's howl by whistling into the microphone for a few seconds. This should get your dog to howl. '''NOTE-YOUR WHISTLE MUST BE THE SAME TONE THE WHOLE TIME OR IT WILL NOT WORK'''. If you cannot whistle, ask a friend who does. Gallery Nitendogs Cats 038.jpg|Sit Down/Sit leftpaw.JPG|Left Paw rightpaw.JPG|Right Paw Nitendogs + Cats 039.JPG|Lie Down Nitendogs + Cats 040.JPG|Play Dead Nitendogs + Cats 041.JPG|Roll Over KittyDawgs 001.JPG|Sit Up stand.JPG|Stand Nitendogs + Cats 045.JPG|Cheer (with Fido the dog in the background) Nitendogs + Cats 044.JPG|Beg (with Fido the dog in the background) handstand.JPG|Handstand Nitendogs + Cats 042.JPG|Breakdance YuriBreakdance.JPG YuriHandstand.JPG NikolaiHandstand.JPG|handstand NikolaiBreakdance.JPG|breakdance VasiliyHandstand.JPG VasliyTrick.JPG HNI_0001Jump.JPG|Jump HNI_0003Spin.JPG|Spin HNI_0004PlayDead.JPG|Play Dead HNI_0009StandUp.JPG|Stand HNI_0091Sneeze.JPG|Sneeze HNI_0095SayPlease.JPG|Say Please NikolaiCheer.JPG|Cheer Cheering Shiba.JPG|Cheer Standing Dovahkiin.JPG|Stand Backflip.JPG|Backflip|link=http://nintendogs.wikia.com/wiki/Trick Backflip..JPG Howl.JPG|howl Sneeze.JPG|sneeze Ds photos 905.JPG|handstand ds photos 947.JPG|breakdance ds photos 938.JPG|howl moistgtsfcde.JPG|sheltie doing a special trick, high five Category:Information Category:Gameplay